


Paradise Lost

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is specific to episode 2.15- Mai Ka Wa Kahiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Zap99nad who made it possible. Also to my lovely friends HCat and Kare and to Darcy who is always helping me with suggestions and advice.
> 
> This is also a first for me- in that I wasn't aware until a few days ago we could post fanvids here. So I consider this a bit of an experiment.


End file.
